Catheter devices to draw fluids from various parts of the body are known, including catheter valves for aspirating the lungs. Such catheter valves for aspirating the lungs (and trachea) may be provided with means for insufflating the lungs with oxygen at least prior to aspiration so as to prevent or minimize hypoxia and related syndromes in the patient. At least one commonly used device comprises a catheter tube connectable to a source of suction and provided with a suction relief orifice openable and closable by finger pressure of an operator. By using his finger--usually the thumb--as a plug in the orifice, the operator may open and close, or partially open, the orifice to control the rate of suction. Use of this type of device necessitates prior insufflation of oxygen with the attendant risks of preliminary overdosage of oxygen, and there is no means of providing extra oxygen during this suction procedure. Moreover, even a skilled operator is needed for the aspiration or suction procedure, since the opening and closing of the suction relief orifice may tend to make the aspiration very jerky. This prior art device is generally considered to as a "thumb control valve", and is used only for suction or aspiration procedures.